Bound Betrayal
by LonelyFridayNights
Summary: Full description inside. Explicit (with lots of yuri bondage). Yuri, het, and yaoi lemon. Mostly focuses on: OrihimexRangiku And side plot on RangikuxGin GinxAizen. EDIT: I misspelled Orihime's name throughout the first chapter. Won't happen again.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't dropped that Code Geass fanfiction. A new chapter should be released in a few days.

Also review and lemme know what you think about this.

* * *

AUish: The gang returns from rescuing Rukia. Orohime is ready to confess to Ichigo when Rukia returns and Orohime feels inferior. Rangiku returns to the world of the living and works as one of the school nurses. Orohime seeks her help, comfort, and advice. Unbeknownst to her or anyone in the Soul Society, Rangiku joined Aizen in hopes of getting Gin on her side. Aizen assigned Rangiku with bringing Orohime to join them. Rangiku's plan is earn her trust and love, but who will fall in love with who in the end?

* * *

Orohime felt her heart pounding as she approached a familiar orange headed boy. _Alright, I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell him. Or at the very least...hand the note. _She clutched a neatly folded note with a heart sticker sealing the secret. It was lunch time, well the end of lunch time, and she was ready. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when-

"Listen, guys, I, uh, should talk to her alone," his voice echoed in her head and she felt a blush coming on. _Did he see me? Does he know? Oh! Is he going to confess first?_

She opened her eyes and regretted it instantly. A girl short girl with black hair was being led _hand in hand_ away by the man of her dreams.

"Those two sure are cute!," remarked Keigo.

"Jumping to conclusions as usual...but I do have to agree," Mizuiro nodded.

Apparently the pain was evident on her face, "Orohime, are you alright?" Chad's gentle voice struck her back to reality.

"Lunch is almost over and you have P.E. next, correct? You should see the nurse and I'll talk to the teacher for you," Uryu's calm, collected voice gave her a command to act on.

"Y-yeah. A-alright. Thank you," she managed to say before running off.

The last bits of conversation she heard were, "I wonder if she got that stomach bug that's been going around? I WONDER IF SHE GAVE IT TO ME," Keigo's comedic personality didn't even spark smile on Orohime's pained face.

"Attack!" Orohime stopped in her tracks as Chizuru grabbed her by the waist. Ordinarily Orohime would react embarrassed and animated, but at the moment, she enjoyed the girl's embrace. Her warm, soft body and her thin arms crushing Orohime's ribs. She was closing a hole in Orohime's heart.

"Ugh, get off her. She isn't feeling well," of course, Tatsuki to the rescue. She peeled Chizuru off Orohime, "Hey, do you want me to walk you to the nurse? I bumped into Uryu and he told me to watch out for you."

"Oh my Orohime isn't feeling well?! Let me cure her with a kiss!" Tatsuki pushed Chizuru away.

"Get out of here!" Tatsuki growled.

"I'll be okay going alone. Don't worry. Don't be late to class," and once again Orohime ran away.

* * *

Rangiku stood in front of a mirror. She admired herself in a tight, white, partially unbuttoned shirt and tight black skirt. A boy knocked on the door.

"Enter," she commanded.

"Um, miss, I'm not feeling too well. You see I get these stomach pains a lot and my mom hugs me to make them go away. And you sorta of look like my mom and she's away on business so I need someone to..." he trailed off eyes glued to Rangiku's chest.

"Hug you?" she finished, cooly, for him.

"Yes, ma'am," drool was forming.

"Get out and tell all the other boys who have been stopping by that there's a male nurse next door. Buh-bye now," she pushed him out of doorway.

"Rangiku," the mirror started, "Are you accomplishing your mission or are you fooling around with high school boys?"

Rangiku glared back at them mirror only to see Aizen's face projected on it.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. I know Gin's somewhere nearby."

"Oh, he's right below me," Aizen laughed at his own crude joke.

"You're disgusting."

"Don't worry, he's only joking," Gin appeared standing behind Aizen.

Rangiku smiled and took this opportunity to lean forward, "I miss you."

"Lets keep this business like," Aizen started.

"You started it!"

"Rangiku, please," Gin pleaded.

"Ugh, fine. Don't worry, I'm working on it," Rangiku held up a file, "I made this fake bank notice telling her that all her assets are frozen because her account is under investigation. I messed with all the humans at the bank so no matter who she talks to they'll all say thee same things. Her bills will be paid for, but food and other expenses won't be. Then I'll put some poison in her food tomorrow and give her some stomach pain. She'll come in here and then I tell her I've heard about her bank problems. I'll offer her a job and then I'll use that opportunity to get to know her better. I'll mess with her life her and ruin some of her friendships and then, boom, we have her. Sounds good?"

"Sometimes I think you're more devious than me," Aizen cackled.

"Don't put me on your level," she glared again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey! I'm busy!"

"N-nurse, I really need some help," a timid voice called.

"You fool! It's her!"

"Shut-up," she said to a blank mirror before hurrying to the door.

"I'm sorry about that! I was just on the phone and...hey! Orohime! Do you remember?"

Orohime's eyes widened, "Wow, what are you doing here? Are you working with Rukia?"

"Uh, no. I'm on a top secret mission so don't tell anyone I'm here!"

"Oh. Well, won't they detect your spiritual pressure?"

"Nah, the soul society did something to me so I can keep it hidden. Enough about that, what're you doing here?"

"O-oh, I'm not feeling too well."

"Well, come on in! That's what I'm here for!" Orohime's hand was taken into Rangiku's.

"So, what's wrong?" Rangiku motioned for Orohime to sit on a cot.

"Well...you know Rukia is back here and...I think something is going on with her and Ichigo."

"Wow, that's weird, but terrific!"

"Well, I...I love Ichigo, but I think he's better off with someone who is beautiful, strong, and smart. Not a dopey girl like me," Orohime's eyes filled with tears.

"Aw, don't say that," Rangiku sat next to Orohime. Orohime stared at her knees and tears hit her skirt. Rangiku smirked for a second _Well this is perfect._

Rangiku took her long, slender finger and tucked it under Orohime's chin. She turned Orohime's face toward her's, "C'mon, what makes you think you aren't as good as Rukia? What makes you think he won't fall in love with you too? You know, despite how serious he is, boys his age...well men too really, men fall in love with the first nice thing to bat their eyelashes at men."

Orohime felt the same sensation as earlier. A longing for something to close this gaping emptiness she felt.

"So she just beat me?"

"She didn't beat you. She was just lucky her timing was better is all and if they aren't official yet, then...you can still try and get him."

"What? How? They were holding hands," Orohime regretting mentioning that detail, but something about Rangiku's hot breath in her face made saying this painful fact easier.

"Like this," and she leaned in to kiss Orohime. _Her mouth tastes interesting...SHIT! Rangiku, what the hell are you saying? You're only doing this to win some brownie points with Aizen so he'll let you see Gin more and then you'll hopefully be able to rescue Gin away from Aizen. Mhmm, but it is nice to kiss someone so inexperienced. Her mouth so hesitant and willing to let me explore. God is this what young love feels like? That Ichigo is a lucky bastard._

Orohime's thoughts were off for the moment as she let Rangiku's lips take her to a new world. She felt a soft hand on thigh, but Orohime was just unable to move her body. This was a first kiss at a painful moment and all she wanted right now was to be led and forget about her problems.

Rangiku broke the kiss, "If you're going to be boring about this, let me at least make it fun for myself." She pulled the ribbon off Orohime's school uniform and tied Orohime's wrists together. She re-positioned the girl to be sitting on the cot with her back against the wall. Then Rangiku placed her legs between Orohime and continued kissing her. One hand was pinning Orohime's tied wrists to the wall while the other caressed Orohime's curves. Rangiku deepened the kiss surprised to hear Orohime moaning as they kissed.

This went on for fifteen more minutes and then Rangiku felt Orohime tiring out. She broke the kiss and untied Orohime's wrists.

"Rangiku," Orohime started.

"Yes?" Rangiku was re-tying the ribbon to Orohime's uniform, not looking at her face. She felt a tear hit her hand, "what's wrong?"

"I-i enjoyed that. B-but I feel guilty because Ichigo..."

Rangiku smiled and tousled her hair, "Don't feel guilty. Don't feel like Ichigo should be your first. All that matter's is he's your last, right? Now, c'mere," she locked Orohime into a tight embrace, "If you have any problems, come straight to me. Got it? I'll help you out?"

Orohime returned the embrace, "Thank you!"


	2. Next

Gah I really enjoy writing yuri AHAHAH. Probably why this update was so fast because usually I'm not.

Please review! Next chapter will probably have some Aizen and Gin time.

* * *

The next day Orihime received the news from the bank and returned to school as normal. She acted normally and didn't mention the news to anyone. She watched Ichigo and Rukia grow closer and her friends act as if nothing was strange. By lunch it was all too much for her to bear so she made an excuse to skip out during lunch. Of course, Tatsuki, the ever perceiving one questioned her.

"Do you want me to walk you? Is this about the stomach pain you had yesterday? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Wah?! Oh no, don't be silly! The nurse said I was fine, but she just wanted to see me again to check if I was okay. Don't worry about walking me! Enjoy your lunch I'll probably see you during gym!" and with that she ran out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Rangiku was using the mirror to talk to Aizen.

"I already told you my plan. Lunch break just started she'll be on her way here soon," Rangiku spoke disinterestly as she filed her nails.

"And how do you know?"

There was a knock on the door and Rangiku smirked at Aizen. The transmission ended.

"Come in!"

"Uhmm, R-rangiku?" It was Orihime everything was going according to plan.

"Yes?"

"The bank called this morning and they also delivered a notice. My bank accounts are frozen because of some investigation, but they know I'm living along and just in high school so they agreed to pay my bills. But I have no access to money for other things and well…I already told you about the whole Rukia and Ichigo thing and," she started tearing up, "I'm sorry! I don't mean to burden this all with you! I just didn't know how to turn to… Yesterday you made me feel so good and even after I left, whenever I felt bad I just remembered our talk and um…everything else. God I'm ju-"

Rangiku put a finger to Orihime's lips, "Shh, it's okay, I understand. Hell, I can even help you out. The Soul Society got me a little apartment here, but I'm a bit messy and I hate cooking dinner so… If you'd be willing to come after school and maybe clean a bit and make some dinner for **both **of us that'd be great. And I'm sure this bank freeze stuff won't last long. At least that's what I've heard."

"Really?!" Orihime's face lit up. Rangiku nodded and hugged her tightly, "You're just so cute. I'd love to have you around!"

Followed by the exchange, they discussed payment and hours awkwardly. Orihime wondered if she should linger longer when Rangiku pushed her out the door, "Lunch is almost over. Spend some time with your friends!"

"Ah, okay!"

Aizen reappeared on the mirror, "Shall I send Gin to collect her?"

Rangiku glared, "Do you have an ounce of patience? You agreed with me that you wanted her to go willingly. Well, I'll just have to convince her that the Soul Society is evil and the only way to save her friends is by assisting you. You should send some hollows here. Have Ichigo get hurt because of Rukia and it'll get her to distrust Rukia. At the same time Ichigo needs to seem like he's head over heels for Rukia so Orihime gets over him and quietly joins sides with us."

"So Ichigo Kurosaki is the most important person to her?"

"Mhmm. I mean she cares about her friends, but she claims to be in love with him."

"I thought you'd be able to make her fall in love with you."

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "That takes a little time and she already came to me when she was stressed out. That's a step. Plus she's still a virgin if I can get her to sleep with me tonight she'll always remember me as her first."

"Too bad Gin wasn't your first."

"Fuck you. You took him from me by then."

"Well, I'm glad I did. Didn't realize you two were packaged deal. For the price of offering one part of my power I got you on my side."

"Are you sure you're gay?"

"Please, woman, I'm not swayed by your body."

"Fine, end this transmission."

* * *

"I can't believe some pervert stole your uniform," Tatsuki groaned as she and Orihime searched the locker room for her uniform.

"Tatsuki, someone could've borrowed it without asking…"

"I doubt that. I have to go to the dojo will you be okay walking home?"

"Oh I'm going to a friend's place for a bit! She lives really close by."

"Who?"

"You won't know her…she's a bit older. A family friend."

"Well if it's a family friend that's okay. Ask if you can borrow some clothes so like no one harasses you on the way home. Or better yet, when you're done hanging out at her place you can call me and I can walk you home."

"Oh okay! I'll call you if I need you," Orihime smiled.

"You better," Tatsuki patted her on the head.

* * *

_Well this is it, _Orihime looked up at a fancy apartment building. She entered and quickly stepped into an elevator. She easily found Rangiku's apartment and rang the doorbell.

"Hello! Welcome to my humble abode!" Rangiku greeted.

The apartment was big for one person. A full kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a main living room.

"Wow this place is huge!"

"Thanks. Don't worry about cleaning the specific bedrooms. I just sort of want it to look presentable in general."

"Ah, I'll get started." Rangiku showed Orihime where the cleaning supplies were and Orihime started right away.

Within a few minutes the two were talking, laughing, and doing their work independently of each other.

"Um Rangiku?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you…" a fierce blush came over Orihime.

"When I?"

"Kissed me…"

"Mhmm, what about it?"

"Well, it felt really good and I was wondering if…"

"If?"

"You could make me feel good like that again."

Rangiku smirked, "You know, if you're a little inquisitive tonight and want to do more than kiss, I'd be happy to teach you. And don't worry, that doesn't make you a bad girl."

"W-whatever you want."

Rangiku widened her eyes, "Look, I suggested it, but don't be all willy nilly about these things."

"Well…I sort of wanted Ichigo to…"

"Be your first?"

"Y-yeah, but lately I was thinking about what you said that it doesn't matter who is first."

"I mean if we're going to do more than fool around would you mind if it was me?"

"A-ah if you wouldn't mind doing those sort of things with me!"

"Are you joking?! You're beautiful, sweet, and I haven't connected with someone like this in such a long time," Rangiku was almost shocked by how honest she was being. _I really hope Aizen isn't spying with Gin right now…_

Orihime sighed in relief, "That's how I feel. You listen to my problems and know how to help me. And maybe it's just my inexperience, but that kiss yesterday was…" she smiled weakly, "magical."

"Let me tie you up," Rangiku offered.

"I-I think I'd like that," Orihime smiled.

Rangiku noticed Orihime was holding a broom.

"Wait here."

Rangiku grabbed a roll of tape and rushed back to Orihime. She repositioned the broom so that its bristles were facing inwards. She taped the Orihime's hands and wrists to the broom.

"Ah, do you want me to clean still?"

"Shh, don't worry," she taped Orihime's mouth shut, "Now if you want me to stop at any point kick up your left leg and I'll stop."

Orihime nodded. Rangiku got behind Orihime and took hold of the broom right under Orihime's hands. Orhime enjoyed the weight of Rangiku's full breasts on her back.

"Alright, let me teach you the important of foreplay. Men don't understand this so whenever you're with a man you need to remind them to do this," she positioned the plastic stem of the broom at the lips of Orihime's vagina and moved it up and down.

"That's a real cute uniform you're wearing. Since those shorts are basically underwear are you wearing any panties under?"

Orihime nodded and moaned.

"Alright, you got the rhythm? Keep doing it to yourself. Let me free up my hands." Orihime obeyed and continued to stimulate herself with the broom's stem. She felt a tingling sensation in her vagina and moaned at how good it felt. Rangiku's hands pulled up Orihime's tight white t-shirt and explored her breasts.

"Oh a lace bra? Naughty girl," one of Rangiku's hands massaged Orihime's abdomen while the other hand pinched one of Orihime's nipples. Orihime's muffled moans grew loader and steadier. Rangiku kissed Orihime's neck gently and inhaled the scent of her hair. _It's been a long time since I've done something like this with a girl. Mhmm women are so intoxicating. Not as good as being with Gin, but she's a much better first time lover than most men._

This went on for a few more minutes, "You must be sick of teasing yourself," Rangiku's hand slipped into Orihime's underwear. "Remember the next time you do something like this, play with the clitoris," Rangiku's fingers expertly located the clitoris and continued to touch and stimulate it. Orihime's groans were almost pleasure screams at this point. _Next time? Someone else? The way Rangiku says these things makes it sound like she knows I'll end up with Ichigo, but…should I tell her I can't see myself doing this with someone other than her? Or would that sound like lust because I still love Ichigo…_

"Alright, you're nice and wet. Do you want to go further?" Rangiku tore her sweaty body off Orihime's even sweatier body. Orhime looked over at Rangiku and nodded.

"Lets get this tape off," Rangiku fetched a pair of scissors and came back with rope. She cut off the tape and tied Orihime's arms behind her back. She then led Orihime to the bedroom.

"Okay, spread your legs open. Let me give you a special treat," she spread Orihime's legs open herself and inserted her tongue into Orihime's vagina. Tears formed in Orhime's eyes, _Is this what heaven feels like? _ Her toes curled in pleasure and her moans were longer and louder than ever before. Orihime climaxed a few minutes later. Rangiku got on top of Orihime, she kissed Orihime despite the duct tape being firmly in place on her lips. "Alright, do you want to more? Or is that enough for today? And don't feel like you owe me anything, dearie," she caressed Orihime's smooth face and undid the tape on her mouth.

"I-I'm a bit tired if that's okay."

"That's more than okay. Now, lets put you in some decent clothes and I'll walk you home."


End file.
